Big Brother 2016
by wweslashfan
Summary: Frank and Paulie have a late night talk in the backyard. That so happens to turn into hot sex! M/M


The scene takes place in the middle of the night in the Big Brother backyard. Frank and Paulie have a late night meeting on the bench.

I do not own any of these people!

* * *

"You know Paulie, I just want you to know how glad I am your on my team," Frank said with a smile as he looked up and down the man's shirtless body. He was certainly glad to have an athletic man like Paulie on his team, but the real reason was how hot the man was. If he had a bowl of whipped cream right now he would slowly smear it across his hard muscles and take his sweet time licking all of it off. "I sure would hate to be fighting against you."

"Thanks Frank that means a lot," Paulie saw Frank's eyes look into his then look down at his shirtless body. He could see Frank's tongue slowly licking his lips and he couldn't help but to give the man a little flex. "So I know Cody always talked about hooking up with the men from his season. Did you ever hook up with any of the guys from your season?"

"Cody had sex with the guys from his season?" Frank asked his eyes getting wide, seeing Paulie simply smile and nod. "Who? You must tell me."

"Well of course there was Derrick. Those two still drive to see each other each week just so Derrick can pound his ass," Paulie smirked. "Luckily for me I've been on the receiving in, and let's just say he's big and he certainly knows how to give you the most pleasure."  
Paulie could see Frank's hand now starting to rub at his crotch. Just where he wanted him.

"I know he's bottomed for Zach, Caleb, Hayden, and Devin," Paulied said. "He tried once with Frankie, but after five minutes of listening to his voice he had to run. Now it's your turn to tell me about who you have slept with."

"I pounded a lot of the guys on my season. There was Willie, Shane, Wil, Mike, and Ian," Frank said as he thought back to his season. "I've only let one man convince me to bottom in my entire life and that was Dan. I still remember the first time it happened. I had just won my first HOH and I asked him to stay with me and celebrate. In my head I could see myself pounding that man all night. But he some how talked me into trying bottom for the first time. Next thing I know I'm on my knees with him behind me. He's pounding away and pulling on my hair. It was the best sex I've ever had, and that's why when I see him the first thing I say to him is Dan will you fuck me please."

"That's hot man," Paulie said as he was now rubbing at his crotch getting Frank to watch his movements very closely. He wanted the man to tell him to get on his knees and start sucking, so he knew he had to do something. "Well I guess it's getting late I better head inside to bed."  
Paulie stood as he gave his dick one last grab as he turned to walk inside. At that moment he felt Frank grab his dick pulling him closer to him. "Your not going anywhere Paulie. I have plans for you."

"Oh yeah?" Paulie smirked as the man stood up next to him. Paulie's hands touched the sides of Frank's stomach as they slowly made their way down to his waist. "You might have to explain these plans to me very slowly. Just so I know clearly what you want."

Frank leaned close to enough to Paulie's ear so he could talk in a whisper. "You will start on your knees, I will let you suck me at your own pace, but when I want I will shove my entire dick down your throat making you gag boy. You won't know when I will, but I sure will enjoy every second. Then you will bend your ass over as I make you beg to let me fuck you. At first I will tease you, just pushing in a little and pulling right back out. But then I will shove all of my dick inside you and hear you gasp and moan. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds fucking hot," Paulie instantly dropped to his knees. He looked up to Frank as the man pulled off his shirt tossing it to the side. Paulie slowly started to stroke the man through his shorts before finally pulling the shorts and his undies off in one shot. Frank's penis stood out before him as he gave the man a few strokes. "I'm kind of slow Frank, now what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Don't you tease me boy," Frank said as he wrapped his hands around the back of Paulie's head pulling the man forward. The man's lips wrapped around his dick as he let out a moan. "Damn boy."

Paulie moved his mouth up and down at his own pace, still feeling Frank's hands on the back of his head. He used one hand to slowly jerk the bottom of Frank's shaft as he used the other to slowly stroke his balls.

"Mmm someone sure has taught you well," Frank moaned as his hips started moving forward, shoving more of his dick further down Paulie's throat.

Paulie looked up at the man. He could see his head was back and his eyes were closed as he moaned nonstop. He felt Frank's grip around the back of his head tighten and he knew what was about to come.

Frank slammed his hips forward as he pulled Paulie all the way forward. Paulie now had Frank's dick all the way in his mouth. He tried not to gag, but he couldn't help it. Which made Frank moan even more. As soon as Frank would let Paulie breathe a little, he was once again forced all the way down his shaft.

"You sure do like my dick down your throat don't you boy?" Frank smirked seeing some water in Paulie's eyes from gagging so much. But Frank knew Paulie loved it every second as he did. "How about you bend your ass over and let me see that ass."

Paulie stood up, he kept stroking Frank's dick, before bending over and taking the man deep in his mouth one last time. Paulie then moved to his knees on the bench as he reached behind him eagerly spreading his cheeks for Frank.

"What do you want me to do Paulie?" Frank asked as he slapped the man's ass. "I see a nice asshole of yours, but I need to know exactly what you expect me to do."

"I want you to shove it all the way inside," Paulie begged. "I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me hard. Make me moan as I beg for more."  
Frank simply smirked as he positioned his dick at Paulie's entrance. He slowly pushed in hearing the man gasp. He slid his head inside before pulling out and doing it again.

"Don't tease me. Just fuck me!" Paulie begged.

"As you wish," Frank slammed himself all the way inside in one push. The man below him let out a whimper as Frank began to move his hips forward and back. He leaned close to the man's ear as Paulie now held on to the bench for dear life. Frank's thrusts got harder and faster making the man moan with each hit to his prostate. "You like my dick inside of you don't you boy?"

Frank waited for a response as Paulie just gasped and moan under him. Frank slammed into Paulie as he stopped. He grappled the man by the hair as he pulled him close to him. "I asked you a question boy."

"I love you inside of me. Please don't stop!" Paulie begged as he felt Frank let go of his hair. He could feel the man pull out of him as Frank took a seat on the bench.  
Paulie didn't wait for instruction. He climbed on top of the man. His hands wrapped around Frank's neck as Frank positioned himself at Paulie's entrance. Paulie slowly pushed himself down Frank's dick as he began to ride up and down.

Frank looked at the hot man before him as he enjoyed every second of the man's tight ass. He could feel Paulie's hard dick sliding up and down his stomach. He reached and wrapped his hand around the man's dick hearing him moan.

Frank held a tight grip around Paulie's dick. Each time the man bounced up and down he went through Frank's hand. "Please don't let go of your grip Frank."  
Paulie looked into the man's eyes as he felt Frank using his other hand to play with each of his nipples. He would start just rubbing them softy then he would twist and pull as hard as he could.

Paulie could feel himself getting closer and closer. His hands pulled harder and harder around Frank's neck. He felt himself push all the way down onto Frank as he let out gasp. Frank stroked his dick in a quick pace as Paulie erupted all over Frank's stomach. Paulie's head fell onto Frank's shoulder from the pure pleasure as the man stroked every ounce of cum out of him.

"Now it's my turn," Frank simply said he reached around Paulie with both of his hands. Each hand grabbed an ass cheek as he moved his hips up in a hard fashion. Frank could hear Paulie moan and whimper into his ear as each thrust got harder and harder. "Are you ready to have your ass filled with my cum?"

"No," Paulie shook his head. "I want to taste your cum. Cum in my mouth."  
Frank let the man off of him as Paulie's lips wrapped around his head. He pushed the man up and down with both hands as he had a tight grip on his hair. He let out a gasp as his cum filled Paulie's mouth. The man before him eagerly sucked every ounce down.

Frank let his head fall back on the bench as he heard a noise. He turned his head as he saw man's hand close the sliding door. "Damn Paulie I didn't know we had an audience."

"Who do you think it was?" Paulie asked as the man stood. He looked down at his body and Frank's stomach's each covered in his cum.

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say it's going to be a fun summer!"


End file.
